


An electrician at heart

by eternalqueenofthemyscira



Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ManDadlorian, can i offer some fluff in this trying time, i know nothing about fixing things btw, i tried to give Din a sense of humor so i hope that worked, if a day ever comes where i am actually good at tagging I will be very surprised, occurs during S2E4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalqueenofthemyscira/pseuds/eternalqueenofthemyscira
Summary: Nothing bonds a father and son closer than learning how to fix things together.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: The Adventures of a Clan of Two [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556641
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	An electrician at heart

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I am finally starting to get my WIPs finished!!! I've had this sitting around for about a month, so it feels good to finally get it done.

A phrase fouler than  _ dank ferrik _ crosses his mind at his who-even-knows-how-many attempt at fixing the heating unit. Ever since the  _ Razor Crest _ had crashed landed on that ice planet, the ship had always been cold. The repairs that Mon Calamari had done were not worth the credits he paid for it and now he was paying the price. A part of him was at least grateful the hyperdrive was working so they could be on their way to Corvus, if they could even make it there with this pile of junk. 

Whoever in the galaxy designed this ship was clearly insane. The spaces were too tight for him to be able to squeeze into so he could disconnect the wires he needed to. This was the final step in fixing the generator and he couldn’t even fit through the vent to get to the circuit. 

Taking a deep breath, he put his tools down and goes back into the cockpit to attempt to calm himself down. He would never be able to get anything done if he was this frustrated. 

Opening the cockpit doors, he is greeted by the happy babbles of the Child and his troubles immediately melt away. When he had left, the Child was swaddled in his beloved blue blanket and had been taking a nap on the passenger seat. Now, he was awake and seemed to be wanting attention that Din was more than happy to give. 

In one stride he was lifting the Child into his arms. Two little green hands smacked against his helmet, something he would have found to be an annoyance a few months ago but now took great joy in. 

“Good morning, little buddy. I’m happy to see you too,” he said to him, which only widened the smile across the Child’s face. 

Sitting in the pilot’s seat, he stared at the blue haze going by them. He really needed to get into that vent. Switching those wires would let him finish the rest of the repairs on the heating unit. As he thinks, he gently strokes the Child’s ear. It helps to calm him down and keep him centered, hopefully enough to figure out this problem. The Child seemed to enjoy the comforting touch as well. 

He certainly wasn’t big enough to fit into the vent, but perhaps the Child was. It didn’t seem likely that a growth spurt was going to occur anytime soon, that much he was certain of. 

He adjusted his hold on the Child so he could get up from the chair to return to the vent. Almost immediately, he could feel the Child wrap his hand around Din’s thumb. Recently, he had taken to doing that whenever Din picked him up. Each time it made his heart swell. 

Seeing as the circuit had not repaired itself in the few minutes he had been gone, Din very carefully placed the Child into the vent. As soon as the Child was out of his grasp, he turned to him with wide, disappointed eyes. Little arms reach out to him again, although this time he has to gently push the hands down, as much as it breaks his heart to do so. 

“I need you to help me, buddy. Can you crawl back there for me?” he asks, pointing towards the circuit at the end of the vent. 

Confused, the Child looks at him curiously with his head tilted to the side. 

Din sighs, “Go back there, little guy. I just need your help for a minute.” 

The Child blinks at him before turning towards the vent. He waits to watch him crawl to the circuit, just in case he gets caught on one of the many wires there. 

“Good job, buddy. Now, can you take out those blue and red wires for me?” 

“Eh?” The Child says, turning to look at him. 

Great. He was able to crawl back there but who could possibly know if he would understand any of the instructions he was giving. 

“Alright. Look at the circuit in front of you. There are two wires sticking out of it and I need you to take them out. Okay?” 

They held eye contact for a moment longer before the Child looked back at the circuit. He ran his small hands across the surface of the board until he reached the wires. His hands looked impossibly small next to the wires and Din wondered to himself if he had perhaps overestimated the Child’s abilities. 

“Good boy. You’re doing great so far. Now can you pull out the wires you have?” 

Just as the Child began to wrap his small fists around the ends of the blue wire, a beep from the dashboard began to sound off. It was probably nothing, but he’d rather be safe than sorry. 

“I’ll be right back, kiddo. Don’t do anything else besides take those wires out.” 

The alert from the dashboard didn’t sound like anything urgent, but at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if it was something minor that pushed the ship over the breaking point. He could still hear the Child in the vent, little babbles echoing to reach his ears. 

A flashing red button on the dashboard only revealed a notification that a life form had been detected in the vents. With that mystery solved, now he could hopefully go back to fixing the ship without any more interruptions. 

“Agh ah!” The Child’s voice echoed from inside of the vent. 

“I’m coming back. Nothing to worry about over here,” he said. 

That wasn’t necessarily true. He had currently lost track of everything he was worrying about, but the Child didn’t need to know that. 

As he made his way back over to the vent, he could faintly hear the Child babbling to himself. Kneeling down, he could see the Child had been able to pull out both the wires. 

“Okay, little buddy. Let’s see about fixing this.” 

***

Well. At least they could say they tried. All the same though, the heating unit was still broken and now he had an electrocuted toddler clutched in his arms. 

“I’m sorry about that,  _ ad’ika. _ We’ll be more careful next time.” 

The Child gently cooed at him, seemingly having already forgiven him. Two little brown eyes settle upon him, a sorrowful look in them. It nearly tears his heart out. 

He gently strokes over a long ear, “Don’t look so sad, it’s okay. I’ll teach you how to fix that one day. I promise.” 

Din Djarin always kept his promises, but by far this is the one he looked forward to fulfilling the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (@eternalqueenofthemyscira) because I am always happy to have more mutuals :)


End file.
